


Watch Out For That Load!

by Dayan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fingering, Humor, Knotting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayan/pseuds/Dayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott se hunde aún más en la silla, tratando de taparse sus sensibles oídos. Incluso de esa forma, puede escuchar claramente los cinturones siendo desabrochados y las cremalleras descendiendo en la habitación contigua. Por un segundo, su cerebro trata de convencerlo que ahora sería un momento fantástico para entrar en pánico, pero se contiene con ímpetu. Lo hace por Stiles, y no lo va a arruinar.</p>
<p>¿Quién sabría que el Alfa de la manada tendría que lidiar con algo como esto? Al parecer, para los hombres lobo, un ser humano no reclamado en una manada es demasiado tentador como para no intervenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Out For That Load!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Watch Out For That Load!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626832) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



> Disclaimer: ni TW ni este OS me pertenecen. Teen Wolf es de Jeff y esta locura de fic pertenece a la fantástica persona: Brego_Mellon_Nin, que tuvo la inmensa amabilidad de permitirme traducir alguna de sus historias (las Sterek cofcof). Así que sep, este fic le pertenece a ella, yo sólo me adueño de la traducción.
> 
> Espero que me disculpen los errores que pueda tener dicha traducción, hubo algunos errores que me dieron dolores de cabeza pero espero haberlos manejado bien y bueno, lean no más, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí XD
> 
> Advertencia: nudo, sexo anal y situaciones muy (muy) incómodas.

_**Watch Out For That Load!** _

_**~O~** _

__

Scott se hunde aún más en la silla, tratando de taparse sus sensibles oídos. Incluso de esa forma, puede escuchar claramente los cinturones siendo desabrochados y las cremalleras descendiendo en la habitación contigua. Por un segundo, su cerebro trata de convencerlo que ahora sería un momento fantástico para entrar en pánico, pero se contiene con ímpetu. Lo hace por Stiles, y _no_ lo va a arruinar.

¿Quién sabría que el Alfa de la manada tendría que lidiar con algo como esto? Al parecer, para los hombres lobo, un ser humano no reclamado en una manada es demasiado tentador como para no intervenir. Cuando Erica y Boyd se toparon con uno de los invasores divirtiéndose con un magullado Stiles, tuvieron que rescatarlo e inmediatamente llevarlo de vuelta a la guarida de Derek. Luego el tipo gruñón creyó oportuno llamar a Scott.

Peter había estado buscando en el Bestiario alguna respuesta cuando llegaron a la casa Hale, y la solución al problema no fue agradable para nadie. Según el libro, Stiles tenía que ser reclamado por su Alfa, lo que significaba que cualquiera de los dos, Scott o Derek... ya que ambos son el Alfa, en alguna jodida y extraña forma. Sin embargo, Scott no podía hacerlo, pues debía ser sexual con el fin de declarar al ser humano como miembro oficial en una manada de hombres lobo. Nadie creía que Allison se sentiría feliz sabiendo que su novio se follaría a su mejor amigo, incluso con el fin de salvarlo de la mutilación. No es que la idea haya sido atractiva para el propio Scott, pero cuando la alternativa era dejar a Derek hacerlo, había estado tentado en llevarse a Stiles y huir de allí.

Al final, el tío espeluznante interrumpió las disputas, casualmente mencionando que los argumentos eran en vano, pues desde que Scott ya estaba acoplado no podía hacer los honores, por decirlo de alguna forma, así que se dejó el destino de Stiles al Sr. Gruñón.

Stiles, sorprendentemente, permaneció tranquilo durante toda la breve escaramuza, y en un último intento por detener la locura, Scott se dirigió a él, pidiéndole su opinión, _ya que, tú sabes, es tu vida y tu cuerpo, después de todo._ Stiles le miró, desconcertado, con el brazo vendado y una contusión formándose bajo un ojo, diciendo: "bueno, ¿qué otra opción tengo? ¡No quiero terminar como comida de lobo!

A pesar de que Stiles parecía estar muy en paz con toda la idea, Scott sigue siendo su mejor amigo, así que terminó insistiendo en quedarse para la reclamación, pero en otra habitación. Está empezando a lamentar haber abierto su boca.

—Uhm, wow, ¿ _todo_ acerca de ti es más grande y mejor? —oye a Stiles preguntar en un tono asombrado, lo que sugiere que al menos los pantalones vaqueros de Derek brillan por su ausencia.

El Alfa ladra una risa rápida y Scott se paraliza, porque... ¿Derek? _¿Riendo?_ No sucede mucho.

Dentro de un lapso de muy-poco-tiempo, el sonido del colchón chirriante se filtra a través de la sala de estar. Scott se encoge, ya que, a pesar de que conoce lo que va a suceder, _lo que realmente sucederá ahora_ : su mejor amigo humano está a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con el Alfa de la manada de la que ambos son semi-miembros. Scott es un caso especial, no se incluye ni excluye. Stiles, ser humano, ha sido capaz de eludir los bordes también, pero después de esto, pertenecerá a los lobos Hale.

Scott suspira, no hay nada que pueda hacer; es o esto, o un Stiles muerto.

La respiración pesada es lo único que puede atender desde la habitación al instante que  organiza las almohadas en el sofá para su agrado. De nuevo escucha un silbido y los gritos, que es la voz de Stiles

— _¡_ _Woah!_ ¡No puedes meterlo de una vez, genio! Tienes que, uhm... usar tus dedos primero.

Derek gruñe una respuesta al instante—: ¿cómo iba a saber? Nunca he hecho esto antes.

Estalla una risa escandalosa que rápidamente se interrumpe con un chillido.

—Bien, bien, hombre, lo siento, es que... ¿eres virgen? —inquiere la voz Stiles.

Scott negará esto hasta el día de su muerte, pero no puede evitar girar la cabeza para escuchar activamente en este punto. Llámenlo un gusto por chismes o lo que sea, es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar.

— ¡No! —el Alfa gruñe.

El silencio reina por unos momentos antes de que haya un carraspeo de garganta.

—He estado con otro antes de esto. Una mujer —Derek admite, sonando casi avergonzado.

Stiles habla de nuevo, sonando extrañamente suave y gentil—: está bien, Derek. Sólo ten cuidado en estirarme bien. Es bastante grande el lobo junior que tienes ahí... o, ya sabes, lo que era antes cuando empezamos a discutir esto.

Después de eso, hay una risita y una bofetada de una palma contra un hombro desnudo. Scott se siente a la defensiva por un segundo, pero él es muy consciente que Derek no está usando la fuerza suficiente como para que a Stiles realmente le duela. Se sitúa de nuevo en las almohadas y trata de tomar respiraciones profundas, calmantes.

Está maldiciendo sus sentidos desarrollados cuando el roce de una lengua lamiendo a través de la piel es claramente audible, incluso a través de la gruesa pared. Un jadeo y un suave gemido sigue; y pronto es como una mala película porno, con los besos babosos —¿siquiera es algo necesario?—, los gimoteos y quejidos, el chapoteo de los dedos moviéndose dentro del culo de Stiles, o por lo menos está asumiendo que eso es lo que es.

— ¿Estás listo? —la voz de Derek inquiere en tono tenso.

Stiles emite un sonido que no se parece a ninguna palabra que Scott conozca, pero incluso para él suena como se supone que debe ser la versión no-verbal de _"¡joder, sí!",_ a juzgar por el sollozo sin aliento que le sigue, Derek lo tomó como tal.

Agarrando dos almohadas, las coloca sobre sobre sus orejas. Scott trata realmente, con ímpetu, bloquear el ruido de las bofetadas y los chapoteos que son piel contra piel y el canto rítmico del _'oh, oh, oh'_ que Stiles está gimoteando. Con el paso del tiempo se hace más difícil, porque el ruido se intensifica transformándose en una impresionante retahíla de blasfemias más gritos repetidos del nombre del Alfa.

Scott está contemplando seriamente si el cantar eclipsaría los sonidos, cuando de repente Derek ruge y un segundo después, siguen los gemidos y quejidos de Stiles.

—Ay, ay, ¡mierda, duele!

Él está fuera del sofá antes de que su cerebro sea consciente que ha tomado la decisión de moverse. Stiles es su mejor amigo y, evidentemente, sus instintos de lobo le instan a acudir en ayuda de dicho amigo, pues suena como si estuviera en una agonía.

Irrumpe a través de la puerta de la habitación, casi rasgando las bisagras; al instante desea rápidamente poder cubrir sus ojos. Stiles está con las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón, las piernas abiertas, donde Derek yace de rodillas tras él. El Alfa ni siquiera parece reconocer que están siendo interrumpidos, porque todavía está bombeando sus caderas con fuerza, gruñendo con cada profunda embestida. El rostro Stiles está contraído, con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, las dos manos sosteniendo un puñado de sábanas en un agarre impetuoso.

Scott grita cuando se da cuenta del lugar por el que están conectados. La polla de Derek está estirando a Stiles, y aunque normalmente evitaría mirar allí a toda costa, necesita saber, porque él habló con el Alfa de esto, y si ese idiota pomposo ha tratado de...

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que podías controlar esa mierda! —Scott gruñe enfurecido.

En su enojo, olvida que no quiere saber nada sobre el sexo gay lobuno, y especialmente no del tipo que involucra a su fiel amigo de muchos años. Da un paso más cerca y se asoma entre ellos para ver que Derek está aprisionado dentro de Stiles por un enorme e hinchado nudo. Scott sabe de este pequeño fenómeno, había ocurrido un par de veces con Allison, y él inmediatamente —aunque tremendamente avergonzado— fue a buscar algunos consejos sobre cómo no desencadenarlo. El Alfa le había dicho que era posible, por pura fuerza de voluntad, y es por eso que está tan molesto que Derek le haya hecho esto a Stiles. Tiene que doler como el infierno, y no tiene duda alguna, ¡no parece nada agradable!

Derek finalmente mira hacia arriba, aunque no detiene el movimiento de sus embestidas; gruñe ferozmente hacia él.

—Lo _puedo_ controlar, idiota. ¡El nudo es necesario para que sea válido!

Scott está agitado, pero se las arregla para apuntar a Stiles.

— ¡Le estás haciendo daño! ¡Basta, Derek!

No recibe ninguna respuesta.

El Alfa se inclina sobre Stiles, curvando un brazo debajo de su barbilla y levantando la cabeza hacia arriba, mordisqueando su cuello. El chico termina consintiéndolo, todavía jadeando y gimiendo suavemente. Scott está bastante enfadado y, por un momento, no puede concentrarse en nada, pero debe alejar a su amigo lejos del hombre lobo estúpido que le abusa sexualmente.

Se lanza hacia adelante y agarra a su amigo por los brazos, arrastrándolo lejos. Stiles grita, viéndose aún más adolorido que cuando se formó el nudo en su interior. Derek gruñe de nuevo y tira a Stiles de vuelta.

Está tentado a tirar de su cabello.

— ¡Derek, tienes que sacarlo! Le estás haciendo daño, ¿no lo ves? Se ve que le duele, no hay manera de que pueda ser bueno —suplica desesperadamente.

El Alfa se sienta de cuclillas,  llevándose a Stiles en su regazo y luego empuja hacia arriba, de inmediato Stiles pronunció un incomprensible y ahogado: "¡joder!"

Derek mira a los ojos de Scott desafiante, e inquiere—: ¿cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Has visto su cara? ¡Parece que le han empujado un tubo hierro por el culo!

Derek resopla con condescendencia.

—Oh, créeme, le gusta, es sólo que ahora está un poco abrumado. Si alguna vez te hubieras molestado en aprender a usar la nariz, sabrías reconocer el olor a excitación que emana —resopla con voz cansina, pellizcando uno de los pezones de Stiles mientras habla.

Un movimiento llama la atención de Scott al sur, y se dibuja una imagen  que nunca, _nunca_ quiso ver: la polla de Stiles se mantiene firme con la atención, palpitante y brotando el líquido pre seminal que se sacude cuando el Alfa juguetea con sus partes sensibles. Scott sabe que sus ojos están a punto de rodar fuera de su cabeza, está boquiabierto. Derek se ríe con voz ronca y muerde apenas en la carne suave y pálida del cuello de Stiles, aún embistiendo sus caderas hacia arriba una vez más, con fuerza.

Entonces, todo sucede muy rápido, el rostro de Stiles pasa por una intrigante mezcla de emociones, pero se asienta en algo muy parecido a la pura felicidad. Él gime en voz alta, al momento estalla su erección, liberándose con fuerza y emanando una cantidad verdaderamente asombrosa de gruesas cuerdas blanquecinas.

Scott está congelado en su posición, lo que resulta ser un poco cerca de su mejor amigo, preguntándose si llorar o simplemente echarse a correr rápidamente. El frente de la camisa está decorado en blanco nacarado, una mancha persistente de semen incluso colgado en su barbilla.

Levanta lentamente su mirada a los dos que están delante de él. Stiles se ve tan torpe y avergonzado como parece ser capaz de estarlo en su estado actual, es decir, no mucho. Derek se ve como si estuviera mordiéndose la lengua para no reírse. Cuando un minuto pasa sin que nadie le diga una palabra o siquiera un respiro audible, Scott levanta una mano y se limpia el semen de la cara, para después mirar, completamente horrorizado, su mano sucia.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve un pequeño movimiento y cuando posa su mirada, ve la boca de Stiles temblar, sus labios contrayéndose en una fina línea. Scott es muy consciente de lo que significa esa expresión y suspira, derrotado.

— ¡Stiles, no! ¡No te atrevas!

La única respuesta que obtiene es la ruidosa carcajada que indica un ataque de risa de proporciones épicas. Se tarda alrededor de dos segundos y medio antes de que Derek se le una, y pronto los dos son una gran pila de extremidades cacareando alegremente.

En vista de que no muestran signos de tomar aire pronto, ni cinco minutos más tarde, Scott se pone de pie y va al baño para limpiar su nueva decoración en la camisa. Luego se marcha fuera de la casa, dando la vuelta al porche, y grita de nuevo por la puerta.

— ¡Él es _tu_ problema ahora, Derek! ¡Disfrútalo!

Ignorando el oxidado jeep azul, corre por el camino hasta la entrada y, reduciendo la velocidad, pasa por el vecindario de Allison. Mientras corre hacia su casa, él calcula lo pronto que tardará en perdonar a Stiles... con la condición de que nunca, nunca hablen de ese incidente, ¡bajo ninguna circunstancia!

Sin embargo, olvida todo acerca de sus problemas cuando ve la ventana de su novia abierta, y colándose en el patio, salta hasta el alféizar para adentrarse a la habitación.

 

 

Todo el mundo está situado alrededor de la sala de estar en la próxima junta de la manada, cuando Erica de repente deja su vaso, y casualmente inquiere:

—Y bien, ¿cuándo vamos a tener una explicación de por qué Scott olía al semen de Stiles durante una semana, después de que Derek lo reclamó? ¿Hay algo que no sabemos acerca de ustedes tres?

Scott puede sentir un magnífico rubor calentando sus mejillas, y él intenta desaparecer en los cojines del sillón. Ya está haciendo una cuenta mental en la cabeza y, efectivamente, dos segundos después, Derek y Stiles se están riendo completamente fuera de sí, abrazados en el sofá.

Sí, no creerán que Scott no se ha dado cuenta de cómo han estado juntos durante la semana pasada. Puede ser muy consumido por Allison la mayor parte del tiempo, pero nota algunas cosas. Su mejor amigo, aparentemente, se ha encariñado con la polla del Alfa, una de ellas. ¡De verdad, muchísimas gracias!

Clava un dedo en dirección a los tórtolos y gruñe—: si dicen algo, ¡pobre de ustedes!

Por suerte, están demasiado ocupados tratando de respirar mientras ríen como para divulgar alguna historia mortificante, al menos por ahora. Probablemente tendrá que estar de acuerdo con un trato tremendamente injusto para que sigan guardando silencio, o al menos llegar a una versión alternativa que no incluya a un Scott siendo alcanzado por la _carga_ no del todo accidental de su amigo.

Dios, ¿cómo puede ser ésta su vida?

 

 ~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si les gustó, me haría muy feliz que me lo hicieran saber, así vengo con más traducciones de Brego, sus historias son fantásticas ;D
> 
> ¡Gracias nuevamente!


End file.
